Tragic Intrepid: Bane of Souls
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: This is Homestuck, but with my OC, Tragic Intrepid. A girl has been anxiously awaiting the arrival of the game, Sburb. It arrives, as packages tend to do, and she starts playing it. But she didn't anticipate the changes it would bring. Rated T for pretty strong language (it's Homestuck, people), violence, and mildly disturbing themes (nothing too crazy [I hope])
1. Tragic (AKA Lolo Gonzalez Sr the Third)

_**Hey, guys! This is Homestuck, but with my OC.**_

_**I`m sorry if anyone seems OOC. I tried my best to keep them in character.**_

_**Without further adieu, Homestuck! Enjoy!**_

_Remember that one girl? Yeah, be her._

There is a girl standing in her room, looking around with a confused look on her face. "But I`m me." She says.

_Well for the sake of the story you are not you, now what is your name?_

**Lolo Gonzalez Sr. the Third.**

The girl shakes her head, an unamused expression on her face.

**Tragic Intrepid.**

The girl, Tragic, beams and nods happily.

Today is a big day for Tragic, because today is the day she is supposed to get a game she has been waiting for a long time.

But since her game has not yet arrived she is kind of bored. She keeps looking out the window, hoping the mail will come soon.

A beep interrupts her wishing, and she turns to her laptop, which is situated on her desk.

She looks to see who is pestering her.

-ghostyTrickster [GT] began pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

GT: hey tragic!

TM: ...0h #3110 J0#n.

TM: ...#0w 4r3 y0u t0d4y? :)

GT: im good!

GT: how are you?

TM: ...Gr34t, 1 gu355.

TM: ...#3y, 15n`t t0d4y y0ur b1rt#d4y 0r 50m3 5#1zz13-w1zz13 11k3 th4t? :)

GT: im sorry tragic but your way of typing is very confusing :( but yes it is my birthday!

TM: ...50rry, J0#n. :( 4nd #4ppy b1rt#d4y. :D

GT: by the way do you have the game yet?

TM: ...N0, n0t y3t. 1 w15#, t#0ug#, t#4t`d b3 50 ch111. :P

GT: it would be

GT: rose is pestering me be right back

-ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic stands up from her desk and glances at her mailbox. The little flag is up. Maybe that means that her game is there!

She shoves her feet into some shoes and bolts out the door excitedly.

She runs downstairs, past all of her mother`s collections of miniature gumball machines and out into the warm sunlight.

Tragic opens the mailbox, and sitting inside is a small box. Excited, she grabs it and opens it immediately.

Inside is not Sburb, but a miniature gumball machine that her mother had ordered a week or so ago.

With a sigh of disappointment, Tragic trudges back to her house with the BOX OF FALSE HOPE held loosely in her hand.

She locates her mother in her room, and gives her the stupid machine.

Tragic`s mother squeals like a child on Christmas and bolts to the living room, where she places the new gumball machine in a free spot. She looks at it proudly, then seems to remember something.

"Oh, by the way, honey, someone dropped this off for you." She grabs a box out of the kitchen and hands it to Tragic.

Tragic grins and runs upstairs to tear into it.

She rips into the box, and pulls out her copy of Sburb. "Hell yes." She gets on her laptop, and sees that Rose has pestered her.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

TT: Hello Tragic.

TM: ...#3110, R053.

TM: ...1 ju5t g0t 5burb.

TM: ...D0 y0u #4v3 1t y3t?

TT: Yes. I am on and I am waiting for you.

TM: ...0# 5#1t, 0n3 m1nut3, th3n.

Tragic waited on her game to load.

TT: Your room is quite strange.

TT: Why are there so many gears just laying around?

TT: That seems like a safety hazard.

TM: ...1t`5 t0t411y ch111, R053.

TT: I`ll need to move some things around.

TT: What can I move?

TM: ...#0w 4b0ut t#3 b3d?

TM: 4nd m4yb3 my w0rk t4bl3, t00.

TT: Okay then.

Rose picks up Tragic`s bed and moves it out of the room and onto her front lawn. Then she picks up Tragic`s beloved work table and put it in another room. There was sufficient room now.

TT: Now we need this thing called a 'Totem Lathe.'

TM: ...0k4y, ju5t put 1t 4nyw#3r3, 1 gu355.

Rose tries to put the Totem Lathe in the corner of the room where Tragic`s bed used to be, but can`t.

TT: Tragic, I`m going to need you to clear out the gears that are laying around in that corner.

TM: ...But my g34r5... 0k4y.

Tragic gathers up her gears and captchalogues them. They group into one card and are placed in her Sylladex.

Rose places the Totem Lathe in the corner, and looks around Tragic`s large, sparsely decorated room.

TT: I might have enough room to put one more thing in here.

TM: ...Wh4t t#1ng?

Rose plunks down a Cruxtruder in another corner of the room.

TT: That thing.

TT: Do you have room somewhere for another thing?

Tragic thought for a moment, then nodded.

TM: ...1n 0ur gu35t r00m.

Tragic walks to the guest room, and Rose puts an Alchemiter down.

TT: Go back to your bedroom.

Tragic runs back to her bedroom.

Rose picks up Tragic`s dresser, and hits the Cruxtruder with it, sending the contents of the dresser everywhere. Papers fly all over the room, and Rose watches them.

TT: Why was that dresser full of papers?

TM: ...1 h4v3 n0 id34.

Tragic notices the green-blue, blue, and purple circle that comes out of the Cruxtruder.

TM: ...W0w, w#4t`5 t#at?

TT: That is supposedly a 'Sprite.'

TT: You need to prototype it with something.

TM: ...11k3 w#4t?

TT: Anything, really.

TM: ...#m.

Tragic looks around, and then she knows what she`ll use. She digs around in the toppled dresser, and finally finds what she is looking for. She prototypes the Sprite with it.

TT: I have to go. John needs me.

TT: By the way, cool Sprite.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

The Sprite hovers uncertainly in the air, then slowly turns to Tragic.

It looks at her, then seems to almost smile.

Moosesprite: Hi, Tragic.

Tragic smiles at the Sprite which used to be the Moose plushy her mom gave her years ago.

Tragic: Hello.

_**Should I continue?**_

_**Let me know, okay?**_

_**By the way, some quick info on Tragic.**_

_**Her hair is dark brown and very short, like, boy short, and she has golden eyes. She wears a grey short-sleeved shirt with her symbol on it (the book cover), a black jacket, white skinny jeans, and black converse boots. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~Tech**_


	2. The Blade-Staff and the Paintbrush

_A short amount of time in the future-_

Tragic: Jesus Christ! It shouldn`t have taken that long to find my stupid blade-staff. Who would`ve thought it`d be in the closet?

Moosesprite: That was actually my first guess, Tragic.

Tragic: ...whatever, Moose.

She twirls her lovely blade-staff around, and looks at it lovingly.

Tragic: I always knew that there`d come a day when I needed this. But I always thought it`d be for the zombie apocalypse.

Moosesprite: You really believe in that?

Tragic: Hell yeah, I do! It would be fucking epic if there was a zombie apocalypse, so of course I`m in to it.

Moosesprite: We are getting off-task. You found your weapon, and now we need to find something else.

Tragic: Like what?

Moosesprite: Your machine just made a noise. I believe you should take that first.

Tragic nods and slides into her desk chair. Rose is pestering her.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

TT: Tragic, I have something for you.

TM: ...00#, 4 g1ft?!

TT: Yes, sort of.

Rose moved her cursor over the icons at the top of her screen, and clicked on one of them. She dragged a box over to Tragic and carefully placed it at her feet.

TT: Your Sprite will help you with this, I have to go back to John.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic picked the box up carefully, and opened it. A card sat inside, a strange card with holes all over it. The picture told her that it was a paintbrush and some paint.

Tragic: What the hell is this? Why does this card have fucking holes all over it?

Moosesprite: I don`t appreciate your language, Tragic.

Tragic: Fuck off, Moose.

Moosesprite: *sigh* Okay, then, Sunshine. That is a pre-punched card.

Tragic: What the hell do I do with it?

Moosesprite: Well, we should just hurry up and-

Moose suddenly seems to hears something, and he looks up, panic igniting in his eyes.

Moosesprite: We`re almost out of time. Hurry, grab the cylindrical item on the Cruxtruder!

Tragic: Uh... English, please?

Moosesprite: Grab the thing off of the FREAKING Cruxtruder.

Tragic widens her eyes at his tone, and so she hurries over to the Cruxtruder and clambers up on it, snatching the green-blue tube.

A weird sound suddenly slices through the air.

Tragic winces, and covers her ears with her hands.

Moosesprite: Put your pre-punched card into the slot on the Totem Lathe.

Tragic grabs the item out of her inventory and slides it into the slot.

A click followed, and a needle protruded from the machine.

Moosesprite: Good, now put the Cruxite onto the Totem Lathe.

Tragic places the cylinder where he tells her to. It stays there.

Moosesprite: Activate the Lathe! Hurry!

Tragic spins the valve on the side of it. The machine starts shaping the Cruxite, until it`s a totally new shape, and it tumbles down to the floor.

Moosesprite: To the guestroom! Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Tragic sprints to the guestroom and looks at the Alchemiter.

Tragic: What the fuck do I do now?

Moosesprite: Put the Totem onto the platform! The one with the marking on it!

Tragic places the Totem carefully on the platform. She pushes a button, and a bright light flashes because of her doing so.

Tragic blinks a few times, trying to get the spots out of her vision. When she looks back at the Alchemiter, a paintbrush and paint sit there.

Tragic: Where did these come from?

Moosesprite: That doesn`t matter, just paint something!

Tragic: What the fuck, Moose? My mom will fucking murder me if I do that!

Moosesprite: JUST DO IT, TRAGIC! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PAINT SOMETHING _NOW!_

Tragic cringes away from the screaming Sprite, but quickly screws the cap off of the paint and dips the brush in.

It comes back dripping with paint.

Tragic throws herself to the floor and paints a line, then dips the brush back into the paint and makes another line. She repeats this process until she has her symbol painted on the floor in purple paint.

Tragic runs back to her bedroom, wanting to get something then come right back.

She notices a countdown on her Cruxtruder.

There are five seconds left on it.

Tragic: MOOSE, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FUCKING COUNTDOWN FOR?

No answer.

00:04

Tragic: MOOSE YOU FURRY, FLOATING ASSHOLE, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FOR?!

00:03

Moosesprite floats into the room, and he looks at Tragic seriously.

00:02

Moosesprite: Tragic... don`t worry.

00:01

Moosesprite: Everything will be okay.

00:00

An ear-splitting noise is heard, along with Tragic`s, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Then everything was swallowed in an explosion of light.


	3. Waking Up to Needed Explanations

_A person strode through a city, footsteps clanging loudly on the metal ground. The metal buildings rose around her, and a warm feeling spread throughout her being._

_ She felt at home for the first time in her life._

_ This magnificent city, although made of cold metal and freezing, was much more warm than her stark house._

_ She heard a slight sound, and her fingers tightened around her beloved blade-staff._

_ He was here._

_ She didn`t know exactly why he was in her city, but she knew that she had to destroy him at all costs._

_ He sensed that she knew he was here, and gave up all pretense of stealth, charging at her with his sword drawn._

_ She didn`t react, just breathed calmly, mentally preparing herself._

_ When he was almost right behind her, she whirled around, blade-staff catching the downward arc of his blade._

_ She broke free of the hold and jumped back, swinging her staff and catching him in the leg, leaving a deep gash in his flesh._

_ He growled, a primal sound, and lunged at her with his sword._

_ She side-stepped just in time, but couldn`t avoid his fist, which smashed into her face and sent her reeling._

_ He kicked her, and she rolled onto her back._

_ He readied his sword above her head, bringing it down in a fatal arc._

_ She rolled out of the way up jumped to her feet, running for the first building she saw._

_ He followed her up the flights and flights of stairs, until they had nowhere left to run. They had just so happened to have run up one of the tallest buildings in the city._

_ Both panting heavily, having exerted their energy during the mad dash up the stairs, they stood winded for a few moments, before he came at her._

_ The two dueled, one pushed by fear and desperation, the other a burning hatred._

_ Finally they were at the edge of the building, and he was winning._

_ The two locked weapons, and pushed against each other._

_ It was futile, he was much stronger than she was._

_ With a hard shove, he managed to get her off the edge._

_ A scream tore out of her throat as she fell towards the ground, and her blade-staff escaped her grasp._

_ Just as she hit the ground, _Tragic woke up.

Her eyes flew open, and she sat up, panting and covered in sweat. She looked around, and noticed that she was in her house.

Already her dream was escaping her, but she the fear remained. Soon all she remembered were those last few moments when she was about to hit the ground.

Moosesprite was floating next to her, and smiled when she sat up.

Moosesprite: Tragic! You`re awake! You took a nasty blow to the head, there. You`ve been out for about six hours or so.

Tragic: Moose, what the fuck happened?

Moosesprite: Oh, our house was hit by a meteor.

Tragic: So... we`re fucking dead?

Moosesprite: No, because you painted.

Tragic: What the fuck does painting have to do with anything?

Moosesprite: *sigh* I have a lot to tell you. So, first off, painting has everything to do with it.

Moosesprite: You see, when you painted on the floor of the guestroom with that paint, it did something, and that something it did saved us.

Tragic: What the fu-

Moosesprite: Please save any comments or questions until the end.

Moosesprite: Right now, we are in another dimension.

Tragic raises an eyebrow skeptically, but kept quiet.

Moosesprite: There are monsters called 'Imps' in this dimension.

Moosesprite: There are these things in these dimensions, called the 'Seven Gates.'

Moosesprite: You must pass them to get to the 'Medium.'

Moosesprite: Then, from the Medium, you go to the core of something called the 'Incipisphere.'

Moosesprite: In that core, there is a planet called 'Skaia.'

Moosesprite: It is there you will discover your true destiny.

Tragic: You done?

Moosesprite: For now.

Tragic: Okay, first off, how in the flying fuck did we get to another fucking dimension? Did we teleport or some shit like that?

Tragic: Next, how the fuck do you know all of this shit?

Moosesprite: Um... I guess you could say we teleported, and I just do.

Tragic: Okay then, end of questions. Now where the hell is this gate?

Moosesprite: Above the roof.

Tragic: How the _fuck _do you expect me to get over my fucking roof? Not all of us can fucking _fly, _Moose.

Moosesprite: I would sincerely appreciate it if you could tone down on the cursing. And you have your friend, Daisy, to build up to there. All you need to do is kill some Imps and gather grist for her.

Tragic: Her name is Rose. Why the fuck can`t you remember that? And also, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck _fuck FUCK OFF MOOSE!_

Moosesprite: That was unnecessary.

Tragic: I hope I at least got my point across. I will say whatever the fuck I want.

Moosesprite: Well could you at least try to refrain from saying the 'F' word? It`s a horrible word.

Tragic: *sigh* For your sake, Moose. Wouldn`t want to scare my Sprite off with my potty-mouth

Moosesprite: Thank you. Now let`s speak to your friend Petunia.

Tragic looks at Moosesprite, and unamused expression on her face.

Tragic: Shut the fuck up, Moose.

Moosesprite seems to grin, and he helps Tragic to her feet.

Tragic walks over to her laptop, and gets onto pesterchum.

Shit, she missed John, Rose, _and _Dave pestering her. But... why the hell would Dave be pestering her? They don`t get along very well.

Tragic decided to see what he wanted first.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

TG: hey tragic

TM: ...D4v3, w#4t t#3 fuck d0 y0u w4nt?

TG: no need to be so hateful

TM: ...W#4t d0 y0u w4nt?

TG: oh i was just checking up on you

TG: we havent talked in a while so i was wondering how you were doing

TM: ...W#y t#3 #311 d0 y0u 5udd3n1y g1v3 4 fuck 4b0ut my w311-b31ng?

TG: a friend cant worry about another friend

TM: ...1 d1dn`t kn0w y0u c0n51d3r3d u5 'fr13nd5.'

TG: why the hell would we not be friends, tragic

TM: ...B3c4u53 y0u 541d w3 w3r3n`t.

TG: that was in the past

TG: so seriously what the fuck is up with you

TM: ...1`m ju5t 1n my "#0u53."

TG: what the fuck does that mean

TG: the quotation marks

TG: so you aren`t in your house

TM: ...1 4m, ju5t 1n 4n0t#3r d1m3n510n, 1 gu355?

TM: ...1`m n0t 5ur3 1f t#15 15 my #0u53 fr0m t#3 0t#3r d1m3n510n 0r 1f 1t 15 t#15 d1m3n510n`5 v3r510n 0f my h0u53.

TG: that is pretty deep shit

TG: well thats cool

TG: talk to you later

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic shakes her head. Her conversations with that kid always confuse her.

Next, she decides to talk to John.

-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

EB: hey tragic!

TM: ...N3w c#um #4ndl3 1 533.

EB: yeah some idiots were trolling me endlessly so i changed the name.

TM: ...T#4t`5 c#111 w1t# m3.

EB: cool.

EB: so what are you doing?

TM: ...1 d0n`t r3411y kn0w.

EB: okay.

EB: sorry i have to go.

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic blinks at her computer screen. Did he just... what the fuck is happening over there, Egbert?

Tragic is slightly worried for her friend, but shakes it off and checks Rose`s messages.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

TT: Hello.

TT: Tragic?

TT: Hello, Tragic?

TT: Is that you?

TT: Why are you unconscious?

TT: Get back to me as soon as you wake up.

TM: ...R053?

TT: Tragic!

TT: You were out for quite a while.

TM: ...Y34#, M0053 t01d m3 1t w45 4 f3w #0ur5.

TT: I`m glad that you`re okay.

TT: Now I need to help you by building up to the gate.

TT: So go kill some Imps and get grist, would you?

TM: ...5ur3 t#1ng, R053.

Tragic yawns and rubs at her eyes. It`s crazy, even though she`d been unconscious for hours, she`s exhausted.

Moosesprite is hurrying around, killing a lot of Imps, or at least, that`s what Tragic thinks they are. Curious little creatures, with a jester`s attire on.

Tragic smiles lightly as he she randomly thinks of steam-punk unicorns running around in those silly outfits.

That lazy smile is still present on her face as she drifts off to sleep.


	4. Battles and Bloodlust

TM: ...0k4y, 1`m g01ng t0 g0 m4k3 s0m3 c001 5#1t w1t# t#15 'Punch Designx' t#1ng.

TT: Okay. I`ll talk to you later, my house is kind of burning down right now.

TM: ...By3.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic starts running around her house, grabbing stuff.

With her Sylladex full of stuff, she heads upstairs to start making awesome shit.

_After the boring process of making all of sweet new shit, Tragic stands outside, looking at her house, which Rose has built upon._

Tragic holds her blade-staff in her hands, and gazes at the awesomeness of it with love in her golden eyes.

She runs her hands over the gears embedded in it with one hand, and holds tightly to the smooth metal grip in the middle with the other.

On one end of the staff is a foot-long blade, shining with a rainbow-y iridescence. On the other end is a hole, which takes up the entirety of the bottom. Tragic lifts the staff up to test it and see if it works.

Her fingers tighten around the metal grip, and by doing so, flames shoot out of the end of the staff.

She grins as she feels the heat of the fire, and then loosens her tight hold. The flames die, and once again she thanks her mother silently for having a flame thrower just laying around.

Tragic decides to test out her new weapon in combat, and enters her house, which is by now crawling with those disgusting Imps.

She dances through the house, performing a deadly tango with any Imp who stands in her way, collecting grist as they turn to oily puddles at her feet.

Tragic finally stops killing all of the Imps, and notices that she got a fucking _shit-ton _of grist for Rose.

She pulls out her CompuPhone (she made it with the Punch Designx) and pulls up Pesterchum.

-tragicMachination [TM] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-

TM: ...R053, 1 h4v3 4 bunc# 0f gr15t f0r y0u.

TT: Okay, I`ll keep building up.

Suddenly the house starts shaking.

TT: Oh no. I have to hurry.

Rose starts frantically building up, Tragic having gathered so much grist that Rose had no problem with running out for the time being.

Finally, Rose is close, but she runs out of grist.

TT: Shit.

TT: Tragic, you`re going to need to go and kill the ogres on your roof.

TM: ...T#3 fuck y0u t41k1ng 4b0ut, R053?

TT: Just get onto your roof and kill the big monster.

TM: ...F1n3.

Tragic doesn`t even sign off, she just puts her phone back into her Sylladex and calls for Moosesprite.

He comes into the room a few moments later, and nods at her, before leaving again.

Tragic understands, and races up to the roof, using the stairs that Rose had made for her. When she gets onto the roof, she`s confronted by a huge Imp, which she guesses is the ogre that Rose mentioned.

She whips out her blade-staff, and glares up at the monster.

It roars at her, and charges.

Tragic shoots flames at the monster, and it roars again before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground.

The breath is knocked out of Tragic, and everything hurts, but the fire still erupts from the end of the staff.

She spins the staff around, and starts stabbing the shit out of the ogre`s hand.

With yet another roar, he drops her, and it`s call summons another ogre, this one bigger and angrier than the last.

Tragic sees Rose place a single, vertical, floating platform in the sky above, and an idea start to form.

She stands shakily, and wipes blood away from her nose. She hadn`t even realized it was bleeding, so it surprises her when her hand comes back red.

Moosesprite is beside her now, his presence both comforting and rejuvenating. She has renewed hope.

Tragic and Moosesprite run at the ogres, and Tragic stabs the bigger ogre in the foot.

He screams, and grabs her, sending her blade-staff flying away, coming to rest precariously on the edge of the house.

She doesn`t have time to worry about her weapon, as the ogre slams her into the ground repeatedly, leaving her bloodied and broken. He throws her limp, unresisting body to the side, and she stops next to her staff.

Tragic`s vision swims, and she swears she can hear voices in her head. Everything is blurry, and keeps flashing to black. She understands that she needs to get up, but she`s so tired, and her body is so heavy.

A war rages in her head, wake up or start dreaming? Stay in this broken, exhausted shell or go to a place where pain doesn`t even exist.

Her mind is made up before she even realizes that she made the decision.

Tragic forces herself to stand, and everything dances in front of her as she does. Her hands find her discarded staff, and she runs her fingers over the hard edges.

She sees Moosesprite fighting, and suddenly an inexplicable rage fills her.

Tragic raises her weapon, all pain having vanished, and runs at the ogres. She leaps into the air, getting enough of a jump to bury her staff into the chest of an ogre.

Moosesprite starts shooting it with his weird Sprite-y laser things,

Soon the ogre explodes into a fuckload of grist and other sweet loot.

Tragic ignores all of it, instead going straight for the other ogre. Moosesprite start shooting at it just as she launches herself into the air again and swings the blade end of her staff down with all of her strength.

It hits his head with a wet _thunk_, and embeds itself in his skull.

Tragic uses her momentum to swing around on the staff and end up sitting on the back of the ogre`s neck.

She pulls her weapon free, and starts to stab him over and over and over, getting covered in the oily substance of his blood.

The ogre is screaming in pain, but Tragic can`t hear anything over the blood rushing in her ears, and the fierceness of bloodlust sings through her veins, goading her on to keep stabbing this hideous beast.

But she has to get through the gate, and her idea is still in her head. She jumps to her feet on the ogre`s neck and looks up. She isn`t that far from the platform now.

She plants her staff in the ogre`s head, and starts swinging around it, gaining momentum.

Just when the ogre is about to fall, she launches herself off of the staff and to the platform, wincing as she hits it, but pushing off and towards the gate. She flies through the gate, joined a few moments later by her blade-staff, which Moosesprite threw after her into it.

Moosesprite floats amidst all of the goodies, staring up at the gate. He smiles sadly, but it fades quickly, replaced by worry and... fear?

Yes, worry for his dear Tragic, but fear for her as well.

He had seen the terrible blood thirst in her eyes, and knew that she was starting to change.

But it was all pre-destined, and he could do nothing to change the events that would take place because of who she was. Who she was always supposed to be.

He just wished it didn`t have to be this way.

As Moosesprite turned away, one thing was only clear to him: Tragic wasn`t called the Bane of Souls for nothing.


	5. Dreams, Trolls, and Metal-Pedes

_Tragic opened her eyes. A small raven sat on her windowsill, gazing down at her with beady, black eyes._

_ The raven blinks at her, before soaring off into the night._

_ A small scrap of paper was left behind, and Tragic grabbed it before it blew away in the chilly breeze that suddenly swept through her room._

_ Tragic looked at the paper in her fingers._

_ Open your eyes, Bane._

_ So Tragic did._

Her eyes crack open, and she groans. Everything hurts.

She is cold, but only on her back, which is pressed to the ground. She stands slowly, wincing as her head throbs.

She looks around, there is metal everywhere. The ground is metal, and... that`s really all there is, actually. Just the flat metal ground as far as the eye can see.

But she can see a city far in the distance. It`ll take a long time to get there, but she will eventually.

Tragic sighs, and starts walking towards the distant city.

Meanwhile, someone is watching their screen, their eyes following Tragic`s progress.

They look at where she`s heading. Damn it, she`ll make it to that fucking city, and she`ll find him, and everything will go to hell. They pop their fingers and pull up Trollian, getting ready to fuck her plans up.

Tragic hears a rattling noise, and looks around, trying to find the source of it. She sees a grate, and clanks over to it, wincing every time her feet hit the ground.

She drops to her knees next to the grate, and peers in. through the slots. She can just barely make out a shape of something in the darkness. What the hell is that?

She grabs the edges of the grate and heaves, pulling the heavy metal out of the hole and tossing it to the side.

The rattling noise is louder, and Tragic cautiously reaches down into the hole to grab whatever is making the noise.

The rattling fills Tragic`s ears, until it`s all she hears. Whatever is in the hole wraps around her hand, and inches up until it`s situated on her wrist.

She gasps as it moves, and pulls her hand out of the hole, looking at the thing latched onto her arm.

It`s a weird, metal thing, and it`s shuddering slightly. It looks like a metallic millipede, with weird scales that shiver and shudder.

Suddenly pain shoots up Tragic`s arm, and she screams, but her screaming distracts her, and the pain numbs, leaving only the blood dripping from under the metal millipede as a reminder. The pain still scorches through her veins, but it`s duller. She can feel it seeping through her entire body, and then her eyelids get heavy.

She struggles to stay awake, but slowly sinks to her knees, cursing, and then she flops over, asleep.

Her Pesterchum beeps, and an unread message says:

-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling tragicMachination [TM]-

TA: ii wouldnt touch that iif ii were you.

TA: you fuckiing touched iit, dumba22.

TA: ju2t great.

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling tragicMachination [TM]-

Sollux sits back in his chair. God damn it. Why didn`t she look at his fucking messages before she went and got herself knocked out?

He stands up and walks away, sighing. He would just have to message her whenever she wakes up.

On another computer, another troll is staring at his computer screen blankly, smiling at Tragic`s sleeping form.

He decides to troll her a bit, maybe she`d read it when she wakes up?

He sends out a quick message, then sits back and smiles again.

_After Tragic wakes her ass up._

Tragic sits up groggily, her head pounding. She looks around, but she doesn`t recognize her surroundings.

She fell asleep in the metal wasteland, right? So why are there buildings all around her?

What the fuck?

Is this the city that was in the distance?

She`s suddenly aware that she`s being watched, and turns to see someone standing in the shadows in an alley. She`s able to see that they have their head titled to the side, as if studying her.

Tragic pushes herself to her feet, groaning as the world spins around her. The pain is still in her system, but it`s almost gone, reduced to just a small, constant pinch around her wrist. She glances down and sees that the stupid metal-pede is still there, and now it has three glowing lights; blue, green-blue, and purple. The scales shivered, and the lights switched places with each other.

She hears a voice, soft and strange, as gentle as a whisper of wind on a blade of grass, yet as harsh as nails on a chalkboard. It murmurs something about Pesterchum.

Tragic pulls out her CompuPhone, and checks her Pesterchum. Messages from people she`d never heard of, twinArmageddons and terminallyCapricious. What the fuck? She never gets messages from anyone other than John, Rose, or Dave. She suddenly wondered why their other friend, Jade never tried to contact her. She probably has her reasons.

She pulls up the messages.

-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling tragicMachination [TM]-

TA: ii wouldnt touch that iif ii were you.

TA: you fuckiing touched iit, dumba22.

TA: ju2t great.

TM: ...#3y, w#0 t#3 fuck 4r3 y0u?

TA: iim 2ollux.

TM: ...W#y t#3 fuck 4r3 y0u c0nt4ct1ng m3?

TA: iim tryiing two look out for you, tragiic.

TM: ...W#4t t#3 4ctu41 fuck.

TM: ...1 d0n`t kn0w w#0 t#3 #311 y0u 4r3!

TA: that wiill change 2oon.

TA: ii know what iim fuckiing talkiing about.

TM: ...W#4t3v3r y0u 54y.

TA: you grabbed the thiing, iidiiot.

TM: ...Fuck y0u, 5011ux, w#03v3r t#3 fuck y0u 4r3.

TM: ...1`m bl0ck1ng y0u.

TM: ...G0d d4mn 1t! W#4t3v3r, ju5t d0n`t t41k t0 m3 4nym0r3.

TA: fiine.

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic scoffed, then checked the other message.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling tragicMachination [TM]-

TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR!

TM: ...N0t 4n0t#3r 0n3 0f y0u j4ck45535.

TC: nO nEeD tO Be sO hAtEfUl.

TM: ...W311, w#4t t#3 fuck 4m I 5upp053d t0 d0 t#en?

TC: TrY dRiNkInG sOmE mOtHerFuCkInG fAyGo. ThAt sHiT iS mAdE oF mIrAcLeS.

TM: ...W#4t t#3 fuck 15 4 f4yg0?

TC: JuSt thE BeSt THiNg EvEr.

TM: ...1 t#1nk 1`v3 #34rd 0f t#4t, 4ctu411y.

TM: ...15n`t 1t 4 dr1nk?

TC: ItS tHe bEsT dRiNk.

The two keep talking for a while, and Tragic decides that she likes this troll much better than that last asshole.

Finally, Tragic stops talking to him, Gamzee, she learns, and when she does, she`s kind of sad.

TM: ...W311, by3 G4mz33.

TC: ByE, mOtHerFuCkEr. hOnK :o)

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling tragicMachination [TM]-

Tragic smiles to herself, then puts her CompuPhone up, and looks around.

She feels a tugging at her wrist, as if the metal-pede is trying to guide her.

She lets it take her wherever it may.

_**A/N: Guys, remember to tell me if you like the series, I enjoy writing t, but if you don`t enjoy reading it, I`ll move onto other things. :) **_

_** ~Tech**_


End file.
